True Blood
by Flygmat
Summary: In a world where vampires have come out, Quinn Fabray finds herself thrown into a completely new world when she meets a vampire that goes by the name of Rachel Berry. AU and inspired by the Southern Vampire mysteries.


**The idea of this kind of vampire (and the inspiration for this story) does not belong to me. Only the few changes that I felt were necessary, but that doesn't really count. I do not own Glee, or the characters. I've just borrowed them for my own, and hopefully yours, amusement and entertainment. I do not have a Beta since I'm too lazy to look for one, so all the mistakes are mine. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I just want to point out that I won't hunt for reviews, so I will probably not write faster or slower depending on the number of reviews. I'd rather have one positive review than sixteen melancholic ones. Hehe…**

**Pardon for my rambling. It won't happen again. Or maybe it will. Enjoy.**

-.-.-

**.:Proverbs 30:14 :.**

**There are those whose teeth are swords, whose fangs are knives, to devour the poor from off the earth, the needy among the mankind.**

**-.-.-**

**(Somewhere in the United States, 1920.)**

A family of four sat down at a table, prayed, ate. The father snarled at his younger daughter when she tried to take some more bread. No more, he said, you will get fat. The mother looked down at her plate, pretending that it did not happen, and the oldest daughter grinned viciously, visibly pleased over the scolding her sister was going through. Okay, the youngling said, I will not take anymore. White bread is not good for you. You will get fat.

-.-.-

You stalked closer, weapons drawn, glowing eyes fixated at the small family. The smell that floated from the house in waves, the simple beat from five hearts, drives you closer and closer to them. Your prey. The father starts to chant yet another prayer, eyes closer, voice raised and the others followed suit. You have to stop, snarling and hissing. The Lord's prayer keeps you at bay. For now, at least.

"- may the souls of the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace. Amen," you hear and sneak closer to the cabin. The smell is making you careless and a twig breaks under your bare foot. The youngest daughter looks up, looks out the window right at you. You stop and hold your breath. You know that she cannot see you, only the darkness that is embracing the world this night. The moon was hidden behind clouds, so everything is complete darkness.

She couldn't see a murder standing there, just a few feet away, so you stop. Safety goes first.

But how could she hear you?

The voices from her family and the soft crackling from a radio should surely drench out the sounds of you coming, and not to talk about a solid wall. Her hazel eyes search the darkness for a moment before she looks down at her plate again when her search came up with nothing.

A distant and soft cry could suddenly be heard from inside the house and the mother stands up, whispers that she'll soon be back, and exits the room to sooth the crying thing. The father grumbles under his breath, not quite pleased with her sudden departure but instead of doing something, he just continued to shove white bread into his mouth. The smallest girl looks at the bread with big hazel eyes and her small tongue peeked out to lick her bottom lip. She wanted the bread so badly.

You stop for now, awaiting the sleep that soon will take them. Then, you will strike.

-.-.-

Soft snores could be heard through the walls, making you smile as you walk by the side of their house. Your pale fingers brush over the wooden surface gently as you make your way towards the front door, not really worrying about leaving any traces. You've done this before and never got caught.

You reach for the doorknob, smiling as you realize that they've left it unlocked. You had looked at the mother and enchanted her to leave the door open. It was just too easy. Softly, you rotate the knob and slinks inside without making a single sound. But you was trained so, to not make a sound as you were out on different little missions for your creator. You tiptoe inside the first bedroom and find yourself in the oldest daughter's. She's fast asleep, lying on her back with her mouth open and legs spread, and you walk over to her bed. Slowly, you trace her neck, looking for the jugular with your cold fingertips. As you find the vein, you lean closer and pierce her neck with your fangs. The blood flood into your mouth in a comforting manner and you couldn't help the small moan that escapes you. Her blood wasn't phenomenal, but decent and in these wartimes, you took what you could get your claws on.

She squirms softly, grimacing in pain, before life left her body and her squirming stopped. As you lean back, you wonder if you really need the other one's blood as well. You want to grab what you came for and leave, but the blood covered monster inside of you roar in defense. It claws inside of you furiously, and jumps in glee as you continue into another room.

There you find the infant you came for. Fascinated, you watch as its small lips pout in its sleep, invincible eyebrows furrowing and its brown eyes open, eyes so alike your best friend's and maker's that you gasp. Its not terrified to see you hovering over it, but smile a pleasant smile as if to say hello and reaches for your face. You know that its awakening wasn't a good thing, since it could start to cry any moment and wake the parents, so you puncture your thumb and puts it against its small lips. It felt like the baby gave it a gently kiss before it started to suck, not stopping when blood filled its mouth. Slowly, the child falls back into its peaceful slumber, eyebrows falling back into a relaxed state. You whisper that you'll come back for it later and exits the room.

The parents give up rather easily. The father trashed around for a moment, making it necessary to pin him down, but then gives up and slumps back. It was like he gave up. The mother shrieked but didn't start a commotion either. You lick the ruby liquid in pure ecstasy from her neck before you accidently break it with a sickening crack. It was a little side effect of feeding to little. You got aggressive easily.

As you enter the last room, you're met with lightened candles and a sobbing girl. It was the girl who wanted more bread, you see, and slowly you start making your way towards her. She covered closer to the wall, knees drawn against her chest and nose buried between them. Hazel orbs watch you with a huge panic and you fall on your knees in front of her, your eyes in level with hers.

"Tell me, child," you start, "how old are you?"

She gulps. "S-six, ma'am."

"What's ya name, then? You look like a Dorothy, or perhaps an Alexandra."

"Ruth, ma'am. My name's Ruth Fabray."

"Well hello there, darlin'. Pleasure meetin' ya. Are ya afraid of me, dear?" You smile softly at her, raise your hand to stroke her cheek but she flinches and swats your hand away with her much smaller one.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. You have blood covering your face."

"Yes, I probably have. It was a little misfortunate, this mess I created. I came to get the baby, not-"

"No! Don't you touch Rae!" She leans forward in sudden courage, making your eyebrows raise, and her hazel eyes flashes for a moment. Her courage, however, falters quickly and she presses herself against the wall again. "She's just a baby, ma'am. She's pure and not a sinner, so don't touch her."

You cock your head to the side, blonde locks falls over your shoulder in soft curls.

"Rae? Unusual name she has. Is that her real name or just a pet name?"

"No, Rae's not her real name but I won't tell ya her real name." Ruth crosses her small arms over her chest and pouts softly. You smile softly and continue your questionings.

"She's not your real sister, huh? She doesn't look like your folks or yourself."

"No, she isn't."

"How old is she, dear? Where're her parents?"

"I-I don't know, ma'am. Her fathers," she flinches at the plural form of the word, "died and father said he could take her in to teach her the right way in life. My f-father is a great man and he doesn't want to see her go to hell. About her age, uh, I think she's around ten or eleven months. I'm not quite sure."

"Hm."

"P-please don't hurt her. She's pure."

"So you've mentioned, but youself're not that grown up either, dear." You cock you head to the side again, shining eyes studying her in the darkness. She's pretty, you notice, with high cheekbones hidden under an uncut fringe. She has plump lips, hazel eyes and a somewhat crooked nose, but overall, she's pretty. "Don't worry, love, since I ain't here to hurt ya. I'm only here to make you sleep veeery heavy for a little while. It won't hurt a bit, I promise ya." As you lean closer, her eyes starts to water and her small, pale hands tangle themselves into her brown locks.

"N-no! Please, I'm begging ya, don't hurt me!" She waves her small arms in useless defense as you approach her with your face, leaning over her like the true predator you are. She pushes herself harder against the wall, hands suddenly stops waving and she lays them in front of her face instead. "I'm begging you, ma'am! Don't kill me!"

You pushes your already blood soaked thumb into her mouth, making her shriek and trash around. Drink, you whisper, drink if you want to live. The little girl starts to sob as your blood seeps into her mouth and her eyes starts to drop. Slowly, hazel eyes dropped and her body fell heavily against the wall, suddenly caught in heavy slumber. You reach around her and lift her up, cradling her like a little baby, and you exit the room and start to walk towards Rae. Joyous laughter could be heard as her eyes caught sight of you. She had, obviously, not been that affected by your blood as you thought, so you pad into her room and looks down at her.

Intelligent brown peers back at her, bronze hands raised to touch your face and an incredibly small tongue was hanging out of her mouth. She was utterly adorable and her smile increased as she caught sight of Ruth. "Ruth," she gurgled happily and grinned a gummy smile.

"Hey Rachel," you coo as you stroke her bronze cheek. "Your momma's really worried about you. Yeah, she is." The baby shrieked happily. "That's right, be a happy baby. Your real momma asked me to bring you, yeah she did."

Slowly, you ease Ruth onto your left arm and lift Rachel with your right. It was like holding air thanks to your strength, and you smile as Rachel softly pressed her face against your cheek.

As you disappear into the darkness of the night, with a small, sleeping girl and a happily babbling baby in your arms, you truly understand what you've done. And it terrifies you to no end.

**-.-.-**

**So, yeah.. Review if you want and… yeah. Thanks for reading..**


End file.
